Mint Lapin
History Early Days All through her younger years, Mint had it easy. Her family wasn't extremely wealthy, but their company kept them in comfort. Her mother had a weak heart, and many times she had gone to the hospital with her after a mild attack. When Mint was nine, she suffered a fatal heart attack. It took her some time to fully understand what had happened, and for several days she had basically shut down. After she recovered, Mint became very attached to her father. Working hard in the family company, he was hard pressed to keep her happy and keep the business going. Spending so much time with him, she started to take an interest in his ideas and prototypes. The company, Lapin Technology, had been working on new methods to combat the Grimm in the safest possible manner. Their current project was taking it's toll on their finance, but was looking promising. The Family Business Growing into her teens inside the company, Mint was involved in many of it's workings. At first she had been observing everything, just being around and being with her father. But as she aged she began to learn about the various operations and several different professions. But most importantly, she learnt what their project was. The C.A.S. (Combat Assault Suit) was their answer to fighting the Grimm. A large mech, approximately six metres tall and weighting in around eleven tonnes, designed to keep the pilot safe while being able to go head to head with the Grimm. Unknown to her father, Mint began using the so far unused simulator for the C.A.S. Cassie Mint was heading into her twenties now, and a major part of the business. Taking up much of the strain her father had, she was also the best pilot they had tested, Mint having surprised him when they began testing applicants. With the prototype almost complete, and their project slowly getting closer to coming to an end, her father began to relax. His body had been worn down by the stress and hard work being done, and he was ready to pass Lapin Technology over to Mint. She was young, but had experience with their business and knew the in's and out's. With her running everything, and actively testing the C.A.S. further adjustments went smoothly. Finally being happy with the results, Mint herself decided to take "Cassie" out to test her on actual Grimm. The mech had been armed with custom weapons, and suitable features for the engagement. Appearance Mint wears a primarily chocolate brown dress, with the sleeves and collar being a light blue. The cuffs of the sleeves and edge of the collar have brown band along them. A red ribbon hangs from the bottom of the collar, where the dress opens up. The rim of the dress is a mint ring around her thighs, sitting just above her knees. Her shoes are a light pink, bearing her emblem on the toe. As for Mint herself, she is good looking, most often having a smile on her face. Her chocolate brown eyes are framed with her face by her raspberry red hair, her floppy ears matching the semi short hair they sit in. Some of this red hair sits in a pony tail, which can often be seen hanging over her shoulder. Weapons and skills C.A.S. The Combat Assault Suit (Cassie) is the pride and joy of Lapin Technology. Bearing the form of a six metre tall person, the eleven tonne mech boasts a large ten millimetre chaingun capable of inflicting large amounts of damage. Only several hundred rounds are held by Cassie at any one time, but that is more than enough to devastate any target it has been tested against. After many tests it has been found that it can lift a total of two tonnes without straining any systems. Because of this, Cassie's version of hand to hand is just as dangerous as the chaingun, if not more so. When it comes to mobility, Cassie can hold up reasonably well. Having the same structure as the people that pilot her, she can move in the same ways. While she wouldn't outrun most skilled people, Cassie wouldn't be left behind at any rate. The remaining features are centred around the pilot/mech interactivity. Cassie contains an A.I within the frame to enable easier admittance into the pilot seat as well as minor autonomy without a pilot. This only extends as far as being able to automatically fire at hostile targets (Grimm), and basic movements to get around. As for durability, Cassie has strong armour, enough that it could go head to head with a Death Stalker and survive without serious damage. That said, constant attacks would wear it down reasonable quickly still, if not countered appropriately. And then to keep all this power going, several forms of Dust are used to fuel Cassie, which can last several days without constant use. Skills and abilities Having learnt quite a bit while working with many people during the build of Cassie, Mint has picked up many things on how to maintain and build the massive piece of technology. She uses most of this to get down and do as much work as her employees will let her get away with. Added with her skills with running the company, she keeps everything going nicely and has a good reputation among her workers, and a great deal of respect from the candidates for pilot training. Having peaked higher in most simulations for Cassie, she now uses it almost exclusively during it's tests and applications. Lapin Technology Mint's lifeblood, Lapin Tech is a privately owned company run by Mint and her father. Funded by their major shareholder (at 15%), Nanhai Technologies Inc. was their backer for the C.A.S project. This was quite the safety net for the small company and gave them the resources they needed to bring themselves out of the background and into the running as a serious competitor. Personality Possibly the best boss you could ever have, Mint takes care of anyone around her like they had just saved her life. Having spent many years down with the workers and just in general being with people and learning anything she could from them, she is very nice to everyone and never treats anyone badly. No matter what, if she is asked to help out, she will. Mint loves to get into it and give people a hand. With her attitude and general exuberance, many find it hard to remain immune to her happiness. Always supportive, and often making jokes about her own skills or just lightening the mood while she is there, Mint tends to brighten the day of the people around her. Gallery Mint Concept.png|Credit to Flora. Mint CG.png|Credit to Flora. Trivia *Mint is the colour mint obviously. Or white if you want to be picky. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development